1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of invention relates to generating page and document logs for electronic documents. In particular the present invention relates to generating logs of different types of data for pages and documents and copying selected portions of the page log in response to a request for a copy of the data.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of portable computing devices has become commonplace for many users. In addition to having a conventional desktop computer, many users also have some type of portable computing device. Examples of present-day portable computing devices include electronic devices for reading such as the Reader from Sony Corp., the Kindle from Amazon, and the Nook from Barnes & Noble. Smaller portable computing devices include a plethora of smart phones including the iPhone from Apple Computer Inc., the Blackberry from Research In Motion and the Pre from Palm just to name a few. There have also been increased sales of notebook laptops and tablet computers offering different levels of processing capability and size.
Users download documents to their portable computing devices and make changes to the documents. These changes are recorded in a single log that describes every change made to the document including text edits, addition of stroke input data, etc. This method is problematic, however, because the document includes multiple pages and sometimes a user only wants to receive selected pages within the documents. Because the log includes all information for all pages of the document, the log will have extraneous and disorganized information.
In addition, when a document is being transmitted to multiple parties, authenticity of the document becomes critical. Previous attempts to solve this problem have included encrypting the document and providing the intended recipients with a key for decrypting the document itself. When a document is received by multiple parties, however, it becomes important to identify at what point in a document's lifecycle a problem was introduced into the document. Thus, what would be more helpful is a way to track the changes made to each page within the document and to verify the authenticity of each change made to each page.